


In Awe of You

by DoomKitteh



Series: The Things We See [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I got distracted by a gif, and then wanted to take a nap, but apparently the gif and Chrono Cross OST, meant this fic instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomKitteh/pseuds/DoomKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly stares at Nicole a lot more often than she thinks is necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Awe of You

**Author's Note:**

> So I made [this post](http://doomkitteh.tumblr.com/post/146610233906/listen-that-look-that-waverly-gives-nicole-as-she) on Tumblr about this damn gif and then I couldn't help myself. I feel bad for people who read my other fic because I'm churning these out faster than I have ever written anything lol This is ridiculous.

Waverly watches Nicole walk out of the bar in awe. She can’t stop the smile from forming, she doesn’t want to. Even with all her terrible floundering and straight panic this woman, this tall, gorgeous woman, continues to smile (oh and what a smile it is) and flirt and still want to ask her out. The genuinity of it all shocks Waverly the most and it’s why that’s all she thinks about for the next few weeks.

*

Waverly sees Nicole out of the corner of her eye and she can’t help but stare. Her pen halfway to her mouth, the research she’d been looking at forgotten. Nicole’s filling out paperwork while a guy in handcuffs sits slouched in a chair next to her desk. Waverly doesn’t notice the pen slip out of her hand, nor the look Dolls is giving her as he picks it up and sets it aside.

The disgruntled arrestee tries to run but Nicole grabs his shoulder before he can get half-way up and roughly shoves him back down and returns to her paperwork. Waverly misses most of it, if she’s honest the thing she’s stuck on is the grin forming on Nicole’s face and the dimples that appear.

Waverly swears Nicole is descended from a goddess. In fact she’s going to do research on that because she now has a desperate need to have an explanation as to why she can’t seem to look away.

*

Chrissy is actually speaking to her and the part of her that desperately wants to be normal is trying to pay attention, but Nicole walks through the door of the cafe they’re having lunch in and Waverly no longer cares about what or who Samantha Buckler is doing.

Nicole’s hair is down and Waverly can’t seem to catch her breath. It seems more shockingly red than it does when it’s in the french braid she’s used to seeing. There’s a softness to it that makes Waverly want to reach out and touch.

She doesn’t hear Chrissy asking her about what she’s smiling at, she doesn’t even realize she’s smiling. Too distracted by the way Nicole brushes her hair behind her ear as she orders something and chuckles at whatever the woman behind the counter says.

Waverly doesn’t even give a rat’s behind that Chrissy huffs about her being a goddamn Earp and leaving, clearly annoyed at being ignored.

She only cares about the soft red-hair that she really wants to run her fingers through.

*

She’s munching on licorice and slowly browsing the grocery store aisles, even venturing down the one’s where she knows she doesn’t need anything, when she spots Nicole again. She narrowly misses the shelves with her cart and she really wants to ignore the warmth spreading up to her face and the way her heart beats faster and her breath catches in her throat.

Nicole is staring at her hands, one with a bag of dry cat food, the other a can of the wet stuff. Waverly desperately wants to go over and start a conversation but the scrunched up nose and slight pout forming on Nicole’s face have left her immobile. She could swear there’s some kind of radiant light surrounding Nicole, there’s no way someone looks that good in a store's harsh fluorescent lighting.

She doesn’t realize she hasn’t moved or stopped staring at the place Nicole used to be until Wynonna comes from behind and asks her what’s wrong.

She says nothing, but she thinks _everything_.

*

Waverly feels like someone is watching her, but it’s not all surprising because she’s at work and that’s kind of a given.

However when she turns to look she draws up short, nearly dropping the glass of beer she was delivering. She knows, _she knows_ Nicole was looking at her.

Waverly can see it in the way a light flush appears at the tip of Nicole’s ear and the clearing of her throat. Nicole fumbles with her words (Waverly has been working in this bar long enough to pick up on some body language, even if she ignores a lot of it) as she talks to Nedley.

Nedley picks up on it as well, but he doesn’t react like Waverly expects. His eyes glance towards her and there’s a very slight wrinkle in his brow before his eyes focus back on Nicole and there’s just a tiny quirk of his lips and Waverly darts her eyes back to Nicole who is redder than before and Waverly knows she saw the same thing.

What she doesn’t see is Nedley looking at her again because she’s too focused on the blush on Nicole’s face and the way she fumbles with her hat.

She knows she could stare for hours but the disgruntled voices behind her remind Waverly that she has a job to do and it doesn’t involve staring at Nicole Haught.

 _Although_ , she thinks, _maybe it should_.

*

Doc knows. Dolls knows. Wynonna has no idea. She’s not really sure how that’s possible because both Dolls and Doc have caught her staring dreamily at Nicole. Doc even managed to take a picture and it’s how Waverly knows she needs to do something.

Especially given how red her face was she knows exactly what she was looking at when that picture was taken.

It isn’t at all Waverly’s fault that she was walking out of the Black Badge office and just happened to catch Nicole bending over ever-so-slightly to grab a file. She actually had a hard time focusing on just one thing. How exactly was she even able to see the slight bunch of muscle in Nicole’s arm as she moved to grab something? Waverly doesn’t even care because it drew her gaze down and now she’s staring at Nicole’s ass and this is all so many levels of inappropriate that it’s the shortest time she’s spent staring at Nicole and the one time she doesn’t want to stop.

Yeah, she really needs to do something about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have a nice day (or at least a nicer one). Thank you for reading! :3


End file.
